


Aftermath

by downtowndystopia



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minutes after he's been given what he believes is his last kiss by Nezumi, Shion is found once more by his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

_Oh fuck this,_ he thought.

“Shion!” Nezumi yelled through the crowds of people, wading through them like water. “Shion,” he called again.

The boy with the white hair stopped in his tracks. “Nezumi?” He called, he couldn’t believe it. He ran towards Nezumi as quick as he could with a baby in his arms, still possibly too quick. “Nezumi!” He cried. “You-you came back,” he smiled, tears filling his eyes. “You really came back.”

Nezumi shook his head, laughing softly. “As if I could actually say goodbye to you,” he said, leaning down to kiss Shion once more. Shion responded with vigour, almost dropping the baby before handing him off to his dog once more so he could kiss Nezumi harder.

“I love you,” Shion whispered against Nezumi’s lips. “Don’t pull an act like that again.”

“Never,” Nezumi agreed.

 

*

 

Of course there was a reunion with his mother, heartfelt and tearful. There were so many building blocks to put back together in this fallen city, Shion knew that. He also knew that his place was with Nezumi, in their little library of wonders. His place was with his mother too, of course. Now that the wall had fallen he could have both. He never thought that the third option could actually exist; that he could have the two things he wanted the most.

After spending the entire day and night with his mother, introducing Nezumi awkwardly (and God did that ever feel refreshingly normal) and recounting his times in the west side. Eventually it as time to go home, however, and although a part of him wanted to stay in that one room flat with his mother forever he knew that it wasn’t really goodbye. He walked with Nezumi back to their little alcove in comfortable silence, finally realizing that his life might be okay after all.

“So, what are we?” Shion had the braveness to ask once they arrived home.

Nezumi scoffed, “You’re not actually asking me to me your boyfriend are you?”

Shion blushed, flustered, “Of course not! I just thought that after all we’ve been though....never mind it was stupid to even—“ Shion’s words were stopped with a kiss from Nezumi.

“We.” Kiss “Are.” Kiss “much more than boyfriends,” he replied simply “I love you, Shion. We’re whatever you want us to be.”

“Oh” Shion said, delighted. “Really?”

“Of course, I mean we might not be a regular couple, I mean we haven’t even done it yet—“

“Is that something you’d want to do?” Shion asked innocently.

“I want you to stay Shion,” Nezumi replied simply.

“And you think sex would change that,” Shion stated doubtfully.

“I don’t want to ruin your innocence,” Nezumi explained. “You don’t know the first thing about sex and I don’t want to ruin it for you. We’re young, it doesn’t matter.”

“Have you done it before?” Shion asks, avoiding Nezumi’s previous statement about his innocence. Technically Nezumi wasn’t wrong; they don’t teach students about sex except for reproductive reasons in class. He vaguely knows how they could do it, but he isn’t completely sure and doesn’t want to seem like an idiot in front of Nezumi so quickly after their reunion.

“Of course I have,” Nezumi scoffs. “I grew up in a different world than you, remember?”

“What was it like?” Shion asked, sitting on their bed.

“Do you really want to know?” Nezumi asked.

“Yes, I really want to know,” he replied.

Nezumi sighed and sat beside Shion, slumping against the younger boy. “It was messy, and painful, and I hated it.”

“Oh,” Shion replied. He didn’t think the story would be so short, or so blunt. “Painful?”

“It can be,” Nezumi replied. “It doesn’t have to be, but it can be. That’s one of the reasons I don’t want to do it to you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Shion said. “I don’t think you could.”

“Trust me, I could,” Nezumi laughed. “But anyways…I don’t want that for you. I mean I guess it was okay the other times I did it, it’s not like I said no at any time or whatever. I just don’t want to do that to you.”

“I think…” Shion trailed off, trying to find his words. “I think it’s not about doing it to someone, but doing it with them,” he said quietly. “It’s something I’d like to do with you, to become closer,” he said even quieter, but not to deaf ears.

“Do you actually know how two men—“

“I know some things,” Shion cut off. “I mean—yes. Yes I know how we’d—you know.”

“We could wait, we just got settled without the fear of immediate death looming over us.”

“I know,” Shion smiled. “But I want this with you. I’m not sure how exactly we’d do it in different ways but I want you to be inside me, I want us to be as close as physically possible.”

“You do know there are other ways to do it than that, right?” Nezumi said flatly. “That’s probably the most likely way to do it that you’d hate.”

“I don’t think I’ll hate it,” Shion replied. “I love you, even if it’s not perfect I think I’ll like it.”

“Jeeze, okay,” Nezumi said. “Don’t go blaming me if you don’t like it though.”

“We can always stop if I don’t” Shion said calmly. “Or if you don’t, for that matter.”

“I highly doubt I’ll dislike what we’re about to do,” Nezumi said. “Okay go take a bath, I’ll get everything ready here.”

Shion blushed and nodded, walking to the washroom as Nezumi got things ready in their room.

After a little while Shion returned from the washroom to see the entire living space lit up with candles.

“I saw it in a movie once,” Nezumi explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I got the other stuff that’s necessary too of course, I just thought that this would be nice.”

“It is,” Shion smiled. “It’s more than I could have imagined.”

“Good,” Nezumi replied. “Now strip,” he smiled, shrugging off his own clothing.

“You really don’t mind about the snake scar?” Shion asked before taking off his top. “I know it’s ugly.”

“It’s beautiful, just like you,” Nezumi replied. “Sexy, even,” he whispered, pulling off Shion’s top. They were both naked now, starting at each other. “This is awkward,” Nezumi said eventually.

Shion laughed in agreement. “A little bit, come here and kiss me,” he said. Nezumi was happy to oblige, kissing Shion’s lips, cheeks, neck, traveling down the path of his scar. “Oh god,” Shion sputtered out. “I think I know why people do this now.”

Nezumi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Shion’s small frame. “You know what part comes next right?” Shion nodded. “Okay it’ll be kind of cold—and um—maybe a little uncomfortable. Tell me if it hurts or something,” he said awkwardly, blushing red. Shion nodded, eyes wide open.

“Do you think it will hurt much?” Shion asked.

“You’ve been shot in the heart, I don’t think it’ll be much worse than that,” Nezumi replied with a wink. “Now lie down on the bed and spread your legs.” Shion immediately obeyed. Nezumi poured some lube onto his fingers and lined them up with Shion’s hole. “And you’ll tell me if it hurts or—“

“I promise I will Nezumi,” Shion smiled. “You don’t have to worry.”

Nezumi nodded and proceeded to insert two fingers into Shion, who flinched away at first, but then forced himself to relax into it. “Still okay?” Nezumi asked.

“Still okay,” Shion assured. “Although I didn’t know this was part of the process.”

“I’m not just going to shove it into you,” Nezumi said. “I’m not actually trying to hurt you,” he said, inserting another finger into Shion.

“I didn’t understand how it even could hurt until now,” he winced. Nezumi made move to pull out but Shion stopped him. “It’s okay, you warned me about this part, remember?”

Nezumi continued thrusting his fingers gently into Shion until he relaxed some more. “Are you ready for the real thing?” he asked.

“I think so,” Shion replied, knowing it would be much different from Nezumi’s fingers.

“I’ll go slow,” Nezumi promised. “It still might hurt but I’ll try to make it okay.”

Nezumi thrusted himself slowly into Shion, who didn’t understand why something that was supposed to bring them close together could be so uncomfortable. “Does this feel good for you?” Shion asked innocently.

“Oh god,” Nezumi replied. “Do you want an honest answer when you’re in pain like that?” Nezumi thrusted a little harder, causing Shion to try to squirm away. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad it feels good for you. You can keep going.”

Reluctantly Nezumi did, thrusting all the way into Shion in one go, knowing it would be easier for him to get used to the full breadth of him life that. “Shhh,” Nezumi hushed. “I know it hurts a little but I’m not going to move until you’re ready okay?” He said, petting Shion’s sweat-damp hair. “I love you so much, you’re so perfect” he said, echoing the things he never heard during his first time doing this.

 

After what felt like an eternity Nezumi can feel Shion relax. “Can I move now?” Nezumi asked. Shion nodded, gasping in something much different from pain when Nezumi thrust into him.

“Oh, do that again, please Nezumi,” he begged. Nezumi obliged, thrusting harder into his lover, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth.

Eventually there was no sound except that of skin on skin, moans, and lazy kisses smacking against each other. They couldn’t keep it up forever though, eventually Nezumi comes, leaving a hard Shion to be surprised by the feeling of come inside him.

“That was….wow,” Shion said, attempting to get up.

“We’re not done yet,” Nezumi said, pushing Shion back down.

“But you already—“

“But you haven’t” Nezumi interrupted, crawling down Shion’s body to his hard cock. “You know how I said there is more than one way for us to have sex?” Shion nodded. “This is one of them,” he said, sinking his mouth down on Shion’s cock.

Shion had never heard or thought about someone doing this, he never thought that it could feel so amazing. He couldn’t last longer than a couple minutes before coming, breathing harshly with his back arched away from their bed. “Oh my god,” Shion breathed.

“Right?” Nezumi replied.

“That was worth the pain,” Shion said. “And look,” he gestured. “I’m still me, still Shion.”

“I know,” Nezumi said. “I love you so much, thank you for trusting me with that.”

“Thank you for trusting yourself,” Shion replied. “I love you too.”

One night since the fall of the No. 6 wall and the start of a new beginning for both of them, and Shion could not be more happy than he was right then. s


End file.
